1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to a system and method for arbitration between multiple wireless protocols in a system supporting multiple protocols for use in a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication is being used for a plethora of applications, such as in laptops, cell phones, and other wireless communication devices (“wireless devices”). In fact, wireless communication is becoming so widely used, it is common for wireless devices to be able to communicate using a plurality of different wireless communication protocols. Accordingly, it is common for a wireless device to have different circuit portions that implement different wireless protocols.
However, when a wireless device implements multiple protocols, there may be difficulties in performing transmission and/or reception, especially when the two protocols share various hardware (e.g., gain elements, antennas, etc.). Therefore, improvements in wireless devices are desired.